Kalendarium Imperium
Imperium to państwo o długiej i chwalebnej historii. Poniżej opisano najważniejsze dla niego wydarzenia, wykorzystując przy tym Kalendarz Imperialny. right Ważne wydarzenia Prehistoria (od -1500 do -30 roku KI) *-1500 — uciekając przed nieznanym zagrożeniem ludzkie plemiona wkraczją na ziemie położone między Górami Krańca Świata a Górami Szarymi. *-1000 — do Starego Świata przybywają przodkowie założycieli pierwszych plemion Imperium, niosąc ze sobą wiedzę na temat brązu i koła. *ok.500 — ludzie zaczynają dominować w Starym Świecie. Liczni królowie, wodzowie i książęta walczą między sobą o władzę, próbując stworzyć na północy własne królestwo. Wiele plemion żyje na północnych stepach i wzdłuż granic Pustkowi Chaosu. Nad rzekami i wybrzeżami powstają coraz większe osady. Zwierzoludzie i inne plugawe stworzenia nękają rozproszone ludzkie plemiona. Na skrzyżowaniu rzek Talabek i Reik powstaje kolejna osada. Wraz z rozwojem handlu rozrasta się ona do rozmiarów większego miasta, które zyskuje nazwę Reichsdorf. Później stanie się ono Reikdorfem. *-250 — krasnoludy rozpoczynają handel z plemionami żyjącymi na ziemiach, które później staną się Imperium. Ludzie okazują się prostymi rzemieślnikami i uczą się stosunkowo powoli. *-50 — Artur, wódz Teutogenów, odkrywa skałę Fauschlag (w późniejszych stuleciach znaną jako Ulricsberg) i korzysta z pomocy klanu krasnoludów, aby przekopać się przez górę i zbudować na jej szczycie potężną fortecę. Czas Sigmara (od -30 do 50 roku KI) *-30 — na niebie ukazuje się kometa z dwoma ogonami. Na świat przychodzi syn wodza Unberogenów, Sigmar. *-20 — wojownicy Mariusa z plemienia Jutonów zostają rozbici przez Teutogenów. Marius postanawia poprowadzić swój lud do nowej krainy. Nie wszyscy są jednak gotowi opuścić ziemie swoich przodków, które później przekształcą się w Nordland i Ostland. Marius prowadzi swoich ludzi na zachód, a ci, którzy nie podążają za nim, zyskują sobie miano Dawnych Jutonów. Wódz tworzy królestwo Jutonsryk i zostaje jego pierwszym królem. Rozpoczyna dziesięcioletnią kampanię, której celem jest oczyszczenie bagien Reiku z demonów mgły. W odpowiedzi na napływ Jutonów na mokradła Marbad wódz Endalów, który dotarł tam wcześniej, zakłada u ujścia Reiku osadę Marburg. Znajduje tam starożytne elfie ostrze i nadaje mu imię Ulfshard. Miecz szybko staje się symbolem jego władzy, na który później przysięgnie wierność Sigmarowi. *-15 — karawana kupiecka krasnoludów wpada w zasadzkę w drodze do Gór Szarych. Sigmar ratuje krasnoludy przed atakiem orków. Wśród ocalonych znajduje się król Kurgan Żelaznobrody. Wręcza Sigmarowi magiczny młot, Ghal Maraz, co w tłumaczeniu oznacza „Rozłupywacz Czaszek”. Stanowi on pamiątkę przez pokolenia przekazywaną w rodzinie Kurgana. *-8 — po śmierci ojca Sigmar zostaje wodzem plemienia Unberogenów. *-7 — Sigmar kieruje wszystkie swoje wysiłki, by połączyć okoliczne plemiona w jedną siłę, która będzie w stanie zażegnać zagrożenie ze strony zielonoskórych. *-2 — do tego roku Sigmar zdołał zgromadzić dwanaście plemion pod wspólnym sztandarem Imperium. Dokonał tego zarówno dzięki działaniom wojennym, jak i dyplomacji. Pozostałe plemiona same decydują się z nim sprzymierzyć. *-1 — bitwa o Przełęcz Czarnego Ognia. Zjednoczona armia ludzi i krasnoludów pokonuje hordę zielonoskórych, osiągając zwycięstwo, które pozwala na założenie Imperium. Wkrótce potem krasnoludzcy rzemieślnicy przybywają na ziemie ludzi, gdzie istnieje spory popyt na ich usługi. Krasnoludy zaczynają handlować z ludźmi, a ich królestwa ponownie rozkwitają. Sojusz ludzkich plemion dowodzonych przez Sigmara i krasnoludzkich armii pod wodzą Kurgana Żelaznobrodego rozbija dużą hordę orków i goblinów. *1 — Sigmar zostaje koronowany na Imperatora przez Ar-Ulryka. Krasnoludzki kowal run, Alaric, rozpoczyna pracę nad Runicznymi Kłami. *ok.2 — dwunastu wodzów plemion tworzących Imperium przyjmuje tytuł księcia. Współcześni badacze twierdzą, że słowo to pochodzi z klasycznego i oznacza „towarzysza”. *ok.7 — Sigmar przybywa do Mosiężnej Twierdzy, gdzie pokonuje nekromantę Moratha i zabiera Koronę Czarnoksięstwa. *11 — czarnoksiężnik Drachenfels prowadzi wielką armię goblinów i demonów, mając nadzieję na zniszczenie Imperium Sigmara. W bitwie o Drakenmoor zostaje pokonany po raz pierwszy w swoim nienaturalnie długim życiu. *15 — próbując odzyskać Koronę Czarnoksięstwa, Nagash prowadzi armię nieumarłych przeciwko Reiklandowi. Zostaje pokonany przez Sigmara w bitwie nad rzeką Reik. *ok.30 — trzydzieści lat po wstąpieniu Sigmara na tron, Imperium chwieje się ku upadkowi. Jarl Vorkhan, od dawna pragnący władzy Imperatora, szuka wsparcia ze strony Mrocznych Bogów. Niszczycielskie Potęgi, chwilowo zmęczone ciągłymi walkami miedzy sobą, odpowiadają na jego prośby. W kolejnych bitwach demony Chaosu dokonują rzezi na ziemiach młodego Imperium. Ostatecznie Vorkhan przegrywa przez niestrudzoną odwagę i niezrównane umiejętności bojowe wojowników Sigmara, a także przez fakt, że w przededniu jego zwycięstwa bogowie Chaosu znudzili się światem śmiertelników i wysłali swojego sługi do bardziej interesujących starć toczących się w Królestwach Chaosu. Jako że Mroczni Bogowie nie mogli się zgodzić, do kogo powinna należeć dusza Vorkhana, podzielili ją na cztery części. Był to słuszny los dla takiego nikczemnika. *40 — Talgris, syn wodza Krugara, zakłada Talabheim. *50 — po latach tworzenia i wspierania Imperium Sigmar znika na wschodzie. Powstaje system Książąt-Elektorów, którzy wybierają jednego spośród siebie na Imperatora. Pierwszym wybranym w ten sposób Imperatorem zostaje Siegrich. Wczesne Imperium (od 50 do 1152 roku KI) *51 — Imperator Siegrich ginie w wypadku podczas polowania. Po miesiącu wyborów Hedrich z Unberogenów zostaje kolejnym Imperatorem. Ustanawia stolicę w Reikdorfie. *63 — Wulcan, arcykapłan Ulryka, doświadcza wizji i buduje świątynię Pana Wilków w Middenheim. Przyciąga ona do miasta stały strumień pielgrzymów. *69 — Johann Helstrum twierdzi, że doznał wizji wyniesienia Sigmara do boskości. Zyskuje sobie posłuch wśród Unberogenów, którzy bardzo cenili sobie swojego zaginionego przywódcę. *73 — Johann Helstrum zostaje pierwszym Wielkim Teogonistą, przywódcą rozwijającego się kultu Sigmara, boga-założyciela Imperium. W Reikdorfie powstaje świątynia Sigmara. *ok.100 — Imperator Heydrich dostaje Runiczne Kły od Alarica Szalonego, po czym przekazuje je Książętom-Elektorom. *100-500 — zasady wyboru Imperatora zostają spisane. Kult Sigmara staje się powszechnym wyznaniem, co prowadzi do konfliktu Wielkiego Teogonisty z Ar-Ulrykiem. *113 — budowa Świątyni Ulryka w Middenheim zostaje ukończona. *231 — hordy demonów wylewają się z jaskiń pod Middenheim. Wyrządzają znaczne szkody miastu i pustoszą zachodni Drakwald, nim ostatecznie zostają pokonane w bitwie pod Glencurst przez armię księcia Reinera von Mechle. Von Mechla przez resztę życia nękają straszliwe koszmary. Niezmiennie wędruje w nich przez zniszczoną krainę zmieszkaną przez istoty bardzo podobne do tych, które niegdyś pokonał. Resztę życia spędza pod opieką kapłanów, którzy starają się ukoić jego umęczoną duszę. Piętnaście lat po swoim zwycięstwie von Mechle znika ze swojego zamkniętego pokoju. Jego los pozostaje nieznany. *246 — budowa Wielkiej Świątyni Sigmara w Reikdorfie zostaje ukończona. Miasto szybko staje się głównym ośrodkiem kultu Młotodzierżcy. *322 — Imperator Hündrod Gniewny zabija Maskara, wielkiego smoka z lasu Drakwald. *400-900 — następuje epoka znana imperialnym historykom jako „Rajd na Granice”. To czas podbojów i dobrobytu. *479 — na tron wstępuje Sigismund II, nazywany Zdobywcą. *501 — armia Sigismunda II pokonuje armię króla Jutonów. Dawne ziemie królestwa Jutonsryk stają się częścią prowincji Westerland. *505 — śmierć Sigismunda II. Jego syn, Siegfried I, zostaje nowym Imperatorem. *555 — aby uniknąć odłączenia Middenheim od Imperium, Miasto Białego Wilka otrzymuje status miasta-państwa. *632 — pierwszy rajd Norsmenów na Marienburg. *765 — podpisanie rozejmu z Norsmenami kończy tradycję rajdów na rozwijający się Marienburg. *1000 — powstanie wielu narodów Starego Świata, początek długiej serii wojen, powolny rozpad Imperium. Zarazy i niepokoje społeczne uniemożliwiają dalsze zasiedlanie obszarów leśnych. Poszukiwacze przygód badają niezbadane dotąd rejony, podróżując wzdłuż rzek do górnych źródeł Talabeku. Kulturę Imperium zaczynają reprezentować kapłani Taala i Rhyi. Bogowie ci są wyznawani nad brzegami większych rzek, często w dawnych osadach elfów i krasnoludów. *od ok.1000 do chwili obecnej — do uszu księcia Shuvaltza z Averlandu docierają opowieści o skarbach zgromadzonych w grobowcach starożytnej Nehekhary. Niemal natychmiast gromadzi on armię najemników, którzy wyruszają do Krainy Umarłych. Wyprawa Shuvaltza wpada w zasadzkę w drodze powrotnej do Imperium. Legiony szkieletów, które wynurzają się z pustynnych piasków, dokonują masakry. Tylko jeden ranny żołnierz przeżywa i powraca do Imperium. Jego opowieści zostają wzięte za szaleńcze zwidy, lecz wzmianka o stosach złota zyskuje sobie spory posłuch. Tak rozpoczynają się stulecia chciwych wypraw, podczas których armie najemników, grupy poszukiwaczy przygód oraz rabusie grobowców będą wyruszać do Nehekhary, by odnaleźć bogactwo... albo śmierć. *1010 — niziołki dostają na własność część ziem Stirlandu. Ludwig Gruby podarowuje im własną krainę, Krainę Zgromadzenia, oraz przyznaje głos elektorski. *1053-1115 — panowanie Borysa Nieudolnego. Korupcja staje się powszechna, podatki rosną, a wojsko pozostaje słabe i rozproszone. *1102 — Manaan zostaje ogłoszony boskim opiekunem Marienburga. *1106-1110 — w Drakwaldzie pojawia się coraz więcej stworzeń Chaosu. Vilner, spadkobierca drakwaldzkiego tronu, zostaje zabity przez bestigora. Imperator umieszcza Runiczny Kieł Drakwaldu w imperialnym skarbcu. Ogłasza, że odda go, gdy znajdzie się nowy spadkobierca. Prawda jest taka, że ma nadzieję zachować go na zawsze. *1109 — atak Norsmenów na Marienburg. Snorri Półręki ogłasza się jarlem Westerlandu. Książęta prowincji ukrywają się na wyspie Rijkera. *1111 — wybucha Czarna Zaraza, która trwa do 1115 roku KI. Dziewięć dziesiątych mieszkańców Imperium umiera na wskutek choroby. Skaveni atakują, wykorzystując taki stan rzeczy. Wiele pomniejszych osad zostaje porzuconych z powodu zarazy i ataków szczuroludzi. W Sylvanii nekromanta van Hel tworzy ogromną armię nieumarłych, wykorzystując zwłoki zmarłych na zarazę. Szybko zmusza skaveny do odwrotu. Większość mieszkańców Middenheim unika zarazy dzięki zamknięciu granic przez grafa Gunthara. Norsmeni porzucają Marienburg. Imperator Borys wydaje edykt, który narzuca dodatkowy podatek dla nisko urodzonych wojowników, zwanych Diensleute. Doprowadza to do wymarszu bezrobotnych żołnierzy pod przywództwem Wilhelma Engela na Altdorf. „Marsz Chleba” zostaje brutalnie stłumiony przez siły Borysa. Miesiąc później udaje się powstrzymać skrytobójczy zamach na Imperatora. *1114 — aby nie paść ofiarą Czarnej Zarazy, Imperator Borys wycofuje się do swojej rodzinnej twierdzy w Carroburgu. Powołuje na kapitana swoich tajnych służb Adolfa Kreyssiga, zwanego Obrońcą Imperium. *1115 — skaveni regularnie napadają na ludzkie osady w całym Imperium. Imperator Borys Złotobierny umiera z powodu Czarnej Zarazy. Jego panowanie słynęło z korupcji urzędników, wysokich podatków i zaniedbywania armii. Podczas kolejnych wyborów nie udaje się wybrać jego następcy. *1122 — Mandred Szczurobójca jednoczy Książąt-Elektorów i prowadzi kampanię wojenną przeciwko skavenom. *1124 — Mandred ostatecznie wypędza skavenów z Imperium. Zostaje ogłoszony Imperatorem przez trzech Elektorów, którzy zdołali przeżyć wojnę i Czarną Zarazę. *1152 — Imperator Mandred zostaje zabity przez skrytobójcę. Książęta-Elektorzy nie mogą wybrać nowego władcy, a Imperium dzieli się na samodzielne prowincje. Wybucha wojna między Stirlandem i Talabeklandem. Elektorzy z obu prowincji walczą o tytuł Imperatora. Wiek Wojen (od 1152 do 1359 roku KI) *1153-1200 — osady Drakwaldu upadają, a las przesuwa swoje granice coraz dalej. Rejon nękają bestie Chaosu oraz gobliny. *1248 — słynna kolekcja księcia Otta von Luitpolda zostaje wystawiona na widok publiczny w Muzeum Altdorfskim. Jej chlubą jest bezcenna Złota Maska Śmierci z Kharnut. Wyczuwając obecność starożytnego artefaktu, część Królów Grobowców budzi się ze snu i prowadzi swoją zjednoczoną armię, aby odzyskać maskę. Imperialna wojna domowa (od 1359 do 1547 roku KI) *1359 — Wilhelm, książę Stirlandu, zostaje ogłoszony Imperatorem. Przenosi stolicę do Nuln. *1360 — księżna Ottilia z Talabeklandu ogłasza się Imperatorką. Spór między grafem Heinrichiem a Ar-Ulrykiem doprowadza do tego, że arcykapłan Pana Wilków przenosi się do Talabheim, aby wesprzeć Ottilię. Bezbronny Marienburg zostaje podbity po raz kolejny. Przez następne stulecia Imperium ma dwóch Imperatorów, wybranego w głosowaniu i pochodzącego z Talabeklandu. *1366 — najemnicy z Tilei zaczynają walczyć po obu stronach wojny domowej w Imperium. *1414 — Middenlad i Nordland podpisują traktat o podziale spornych ziem Drakwaldu, kończąc konflikt trwający od czasów Mandreda. *1450-1550 — krucjaty przeciwko Arabii. Kiedy rycerze powracają z wojny, tworzą w Imperium nowe zakony rycerskie i wprowadzają kult Myrmidii. *1421 — szkutnictwo w Reiksporcie, głównym porcie Altdorfu, staje się jedną z najważniejszych gałęzi przemysłu w mieście. *1485 — bitwa pod Bogwurstem. *1489 — książę Reiklandu tworzy oficjalną flotę Imperium. W tym czasie w Altdorfie powstaje kilka mostów zwodzonych, aby ograniczyć napływ statków z Talabeklandu, Carroburga, Nuln i Marienburga. *ok.1520 — podczas gdy rycerze Imperium biorą udział w krucjacie przeciwko Arabii, wódz zwierzoludzi, Gorthor, atakuje Hochland i Ostland. Wiek Trzech Imperatorów (od 1547 do 1979 roku KI) *1547 — konflikt pomiędzy Ar-Ulrykiem a grafem Middenheim, księciem Heinrichiem, sięga zenitu. Wszyscy kapłani Ulryka w Middenheim muszą poddać się celibatowi (aby nie założyć konkurencyjnej dynastii). Książę Middenheim ogłasza się Imperatorem. W Imperium jest ich obecnie trzech. Żaden z nich nie cieszy się wiernością innych prowincji i rządzi wyłącznie swoimi ziemiami. *1550 — wybucha wojna między Middenheim a Talabheim. Middenlad oddziela się od Miasta Białego Wilka. Marienburg zostaje zdobyty przez bretońską armię pod wodzą księcia L'Anguille. Pięcioletnia okupacja Bretończyków kończy się, gdy armia dowodzona przez księcia Middenladu zbliża się do miasta. *1550-1978 — Imperium zmierza ku upadkowi. Zwiększa się liczba demonologów, nekromantów i wyznawców bogów Chaosu. *1604 — książę van Buik przyznaje kupcom i kapitanom okrętów miejsce w radzie Marienburga, co rozpoczyna demokratyczne rządy w tym portowym mieście. *1681 — noc niespokojnych zmarłych. Na jedną noc wszyscy umarli na świecie wychodzą z grobów i wędrują po świecie, siejąc strach wśród żywych. Zanim nastanie świt, wiele osad padnie ofiarą chodzących trupów. *1706 — Imperator Sigismund IV otrzymuje list od księcia Stirlandu, w którym informuje on o licznych zaginięciach, rozbojach i napadach wzdłuż jego dróg. Na mocy nowego dekretu ci, którzy patrolują drogi w imieniu swoich panów, otrzymują oficjalny status strażników dróg i dostają licencje, które nadają im specjalne przywileje mające pomóc w walce z bandytami. Imperator nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że za problemami nie stoją ludzkie bandy, lecz orkowie i gobliny. *1707-1712 — orczy wódz Gorbad Żelazny Kieł przekracza Przełęcz Czarnego Ognia i napada na Imperium. Nuln zostaje podbite, a Kraina Zgromadzenia spustoszona. Solland pada ofiarą zielonoskórych, a książę Eldred ginie w walce. Od tego momentu Solland przestaje być odrębną prowincją. Runiczny Kieł Sollandu wpada w ręce orków. Gorbad posuwa się na północ wzdłuż brzegu Reiku. Imperialna armia dowodzona przez księcia Wissenlandu zostaje rozbita w bitwie pod Grunbergiem. Zielonoskórzy przystępują do oblężenia Altdorfu. Imperator Sigismund IV zostaje zabity przez wywernę w trakcie bitwy, lecz samemu Altdorfowi udaje się odeprzeć hordę. *1812 — Middenlandczycy przystępują do oblężenia Middenheim. Obrońców wspierają siły krasnoludów. Podziemne miasto zostaje zapieczętowane na zawsze. *1850 — wznowienie najazdów Norsmenów wzdłuż wybrzeża Morza Szponów. Marienburg zostaje zdobyty po raz czwarty i zarazem ostatni. *1940 — czarnoksiężnik Drachenfels zaprasza wybranego w głosowaniu Imperatora Carolusa II oraz jego dwór do swojego zamku na wielką ucztę. W trakcie Zatrutej Uczty goście padają ofiarą paraliżującej substancji i umierają z głodu, podczas gdy przed ich oczami roztacza się widok licznych wspaniałych potraw. To wydarzenie doprowadza do końca kilku znaczących rodów Reiklandu i osłabia rolę Imperatorów Elektorskich. Ciemne Wieki (od 1979 do 2244 roku KI) *1979 — Magritta z Marienburga zostaje wybrana na Imperatorkę przez Książąt-Elektorów. Wielki Teogonista nie popiera tego wyboru, a system elekcyjny przestaje obowiązywać. Od tego roku aż do czasów Magnusa Pobożnego nie będzie już oficjalnie wybranych Imperatorów. Ziemie Imperium stają się coraz bardziej podzielone. Podczas gdy miasta popadają w anarchię, bogaci kupcy umacniają swoją pozycję. *ok.1988 — nadmorskie miasto Debneitz zostaje zaatakowane przez korsarzy Mrocznych Elfów. Książę-Elektor Nordlandu, Alfrich Gausser, przybywa z odsieczą, lecz na miejscu znajduje jedynie ruiny oraz zwłoki dawnych mieszkańców przybite do klifu. *1999 — miasto Mordheim zostaje zniszczone przez kometę z dwoma ogonami. *2000 — mieszkańcy Imperium wysyłają liczne ekspedycje na zachód, lecz wszystkie zostają zatrzymane przez elfy z Ulthuanu. *2010 — słynne Wojny z Wampirami rozpoczynają się od ataku Vlada von Carsteina, pierwszego znanego wampirzego hrabiego z Sylvanii, na Ostermark. Armie nieumarłych szaleją miedzy Stirlandem a północną granicą Imperium. *2025 — Vlad von Carstein zostaje zabity przez Wielkiego Mistrza Krugera z Zakonu Białego Wilka. Rok później von Carstein powraca, a ciało Krugera zostaje znalezione u stóp Ulricsbergu, całkowicie wyssane z krwi. *2050 — bitwa o Swartzhafen. *2051 — Vlad von Carstein zostaje zabity po raz kolejny, tym razem w trakcie oblężenia Altdorfu. Jego żona, Isabella, popełnia samobójstwo, nie chcąc żyć bez swojego ukochanego. Wampirzy hrabiowie zaczynają walczyć między sobą, a ich armia nieumarłych rozpada się na pojedyncze oddziały. W między czasie ma miejsce Schizma Biczowników, wojna religijna. Zostaje ona rozpoczęta przez sigmaryckiego proroka, Gunthera von Lintena, który przypadkowo podpala sobie brodę podczas zapalania fajki. *2092 — łowca czarownic, Gunther von Linten, prowadzi armię Stirlanczyków do Sylvanii. Spala do gołej ziemi wioski Lichenheim i Dechstein, a także zabija wampirzego hrabiego Pietera von Carsteina. *2094 — Konrad von Carstein staje się najpotężniejszym wampirzym hrabią. *2100 — w trakcie bitwy czterech armii niektórzy z Książąt-Elektorów sprzymierzają się przeciwko Konradowi von Carsteinowi. Między rzekomymi sojusznikami dochodzi do zdrady, a bitwa kończy się nierozstrzygnięta. Po tym wszystkim mieszkańcy Imperium zdają sobie sprawę, że jedynie Imperator może zjednoczyć ich przeciwko zagrożeniu ze strony wampirów. Gdy okazuje się, że Książę-Elektor Helmut, główny kandydat na nowego przywódcę, jest w rzeczywistości bezmyślnym niewolnikiem von Carsteina, plany elekcyjne zostają porzucone. *2111 — książę Middenladu, Luitprand II, skazuje na śmierć wszystkich mieszkańców miasta Rotebach za „oddawanie się Chaosowi”. *2121 — bitwa na Nawiedzonych Wzgórzach. *2132-2145 — Manfred von Carstein, ostatni i najbardziej przebiegły z wampirzych hrabiów, przystępuje do niespodziewanego ataku na Imperium, które ogarnia wojna domowa. Niemal udaje się mu podbić Altdorf, lecz ostatecznie zostaje zmuszony do wycofania się z powrotem do Sylvanii przez zjednoczoną armię ludzi, krasnoludów i Wysokich Elfów. Zdeterminowane, by raz na zawsze pozbyć się zagrożenia ze strony wampirów, różne stronnictwa w Imperium jednoczą się i znajdują sprzymierzeńców w elfach i krasnoludach, razem z nimi przeczesując mroczne lasy Sylvanii. *2141 — armia Reiklandu napada na Katar. Ramhotep Wizjoner kończy budowę Wielkiego Terakotowego Muru, lecz zostaje on zniszczony w czasie bitwy Stalowego Płomienia przez czołgi parowe z Imperium. Ramhotep przysięga, że odbuduje mur, wykorzystując do tego kości swoich wrogów. *2145 — bitwa na bagnie Fenn. Manfred von Carstein, ostatni z wampirzych hrabiów z Sylvanii, zostaje zniszczony wraz ze swoją armią nieumarłych. *2203 — demony wylewają się z przejścia do Królestwa Chaosu, które powstało na zamku Drachenfels, gdy naruszono magiczne pieczęcie. Po zniszczeniu przez demoniczne hordy Bögenhafen i Ubersreiku szczelina zamyka się z nieznanych powodów. *2225 — imperialna armia dowodzona przez grafa Heimholtza, Wielkiego Mistrza Zakonu Płonącego Słońca, napada na Numas. Chociaż król Pharakh zostaje pokonany w walce z Wielkim Mistrzem, graf również wpada w objęcia śmierci, gdy pojawia się przeklęty Apophas i zabiera jego duszę. *2302 — rozpoczyna się Wielka Wojna z Chaosem. Najeźdźcy z północy przekraczają rzekę Lynsk i oblegają Praag. Zimą miasto zostaje zdobyte. *2303 — Magnus Pobożny pokonuje armię Chaosu u bram Kislevu. Odrodzenie Imperium (od 2304 do 2502 roku KI) *2304 — Magnus Pobożny zostaje ogłoszony Imperatorem. Przystępując do próby odbudowania Imperium, przenosi stolicę do Nuln. Teclis zakłada Kolegia Magii w Altdorfie. Magnus tworzy „Imperialny Dekret o Magii”, zbiór praw, których wszyscy użytkownicy magii w Imperium muszą przestrzegać pod groźbą kary śmierci. *2308-2310 — kiedy armia Reiklandu wyrusza do Ubersreiku, książę Parravonu łamie starożytny traktat i dokonuje ataku na bezbronny Reikland, przekraczając Przełęcz Uderzającego Topora. Podczas trzeciej wojny z Parravonem Bretończycy zostają natychmiast wypędzeni z powrotem na swoje ziemie. Rok później Reiklandczycy atakują Parravon i oblegają zamek księcia. Po długim oblężeniu król Bretonii w imieniu Parravończyków podpisuje traktat pokojowy z Imperatorem Magnusem. Niedługo później oddział Nordlandczyków zostaje zaatakowany przez nagorliwych Stirlandczyków, do których dotarły plotki o jaskarwo odzianych cudzoziemcach z dziwnym akcentem atakujących Imperium. *ok.2312 — zielonoskóra horda Gitrippa zostaje zniszczona u bram Carroburga przez kilka czołgów parowych. *ok.2344 — Grabież Marienburga. *2369 — po śmierci Magnusa Pobożnego tytuł Imperatora nie przechodzi na jego brata, Gunthara von Bildhofena (przeciwnika Wielkiego Teogonisty), lecz na księcia Leopolda ze Stirlandu. *2370 — na rozkaz Księcia-Elektora Middenladu potężna armia wsparta niszczycielskimi działami wyrusza do Gór Środkowych, aby odbić Mosiężną Przełęcz z rąk wojowników Chaosu. Siły Imperium zostają odparte, a artyleria nie jest w stanie nic zrobić, gdy na załogi dział spadają stada zabójczych chimer. Po tym zwycięstwie wojownicy Chaosu przekraczają Mosiężną Przełęcz i przystępują do rzezi mieszkańców Imperium. *2371 — wnuczka Gunthara von Bildhofena poślubia Borysa Todbringera, a ich syn zostaje pierwszym grafem Middenheim z rodu Todbringerów. *2378 — flota kupiecka i wojskowa z Marienburga prowadzi bardzo udany atak przeciwko piratom. *2383 — grupa dzieci doświadcza wizji Shallyi w zagajniku pod Pfeildorfem. Niektórzy twierdzą, że potrafią one czynić cuda. Łowcy czarownic z Nuln nie zgadzają się z tym i spalają dzieci na stosie. Ich zwolennicy przeżywają i zakładają Zakon Dzieci Gołębicy. *2401 — zniszczenie hordy zielonoskórych dowodzonej przez Gutstompa. *2402-2405 — księstwo Parravonu po raz kolejny najeżdża Reikland. Bretończycy dwa razy oblegają Ubersreik, lecz ten nie pada. Czwarta wojna z Parravonem kończy się, gdy Imperator Dieter IV wykłada sporą sumę pieniędzy, by armia księcia wycofała się z powrotem do Bretonii. *ok.2410 — w zamian za dwanaście tuzinów wozów pełnych złota krasnoludzcy rzemieślnicy budują twierdzę Kreighof dla Księcia-Elektora Ostermarku. Gdy krasnoludy otrzymują zapłatę, odkrywają, że zostały oszukane na dwa pensy. Powracają ze sporą armią z Karak Kadrin i zrównują twierdzę z ziemią. *2415 — Noc Tysiąca Magicznych Pojedynków. Rywalizacja między Kolegiami Magii przeradza się w otwarty konflikt. Przez jedną noc niebo nad Altdorfem oświetlają kule ognia, błyskawice i wielobarwne błyski, gdy czarodzieje obracają się przeciwko sobie. Porządek powraca po śmierci sześciu z ośmiu Patriarchów na różne przerażające i makabryczne sposoby. Po tym wydarzeniu kult Sigmara nalega, by Imperator Dieter IV rozwiązał Kolegia Magii i wygnał czarodziejów. W końcu poddaje się on tym nakazom. *2420 — gobliński wódz, Grom Brzuchacz, przeprowadza zielonoskórą hordę przez Góry Krańca Świata. Brak wsparcia czarodziejów bitewnych przyczynia się do wielu porażek sił Imperium w trakcie tej wojny. *2424 — po pokonaniu krasnoludów w bitwie o Żelazną Bramę siły Groma wyruszają do Imperium. Znaczne obszary na wschodzie i północy są pustoszone, a Nuln zostaje splądrowane. Grom prowadzi swoją armię nad morze, gdzie buduje ogromną flotę i płynie na zachód. Nigdy już nie powraca do Starego Świata. *2429 — Marienburg odłącza się od Imperium, gdy tamtejsi kupcy dogadują się z Imperatorem Dieterem IV, który przyznaje im niezależność w zamian za stosy marienburgskiego złota. Kiedy sprawa wychodzi na jaw, Elektorzy powołują się na przepisy pochodzące jeszcze z czasów Magnusa Pobożnego i obalają Dietera. Wilhelm III przejmuje tron. Władza przechodzi z powrotem w ręce Książąt-Elektorów Reiklandu. Parę miesięcy później odważna trójka iluzjonistów ze słynnej trupy teatralnej zostaje zaproszona do Pałacu Imperatora w Altdorfie. Udaje się im wkraść do skarbca i zabrać z niego niemałą fortunę. Wilhelm III zarządza masowy proces czarodziejów, oskarżając ich o bratanie się z Chaosem. Na bagnach Grootscher ma miejsce bitwa, gdy Elektorzy zmuszają Wilhelma do odzyskania Marienburga. Starcie odbywa się późną jesienią, a siły Imperium zostają pokonane. Po bitwie Wilhelm ogłasza niepodległość Jałowej Krainy, lecz nigdy nie podpisuje stosownego traktatu. Tymczasem książę Frederik przekształca twierdzę Tarhelm w więzienie. *2430 — zrozpaczony porażką na bagnach Grootscher Wilhelm III przywraca Kolegia Magii. Inwestuje także znaczne fundusze w rozwój przemysłu stoczniowego. *2431 — wypadek w nowo powstałym Kolegium Płomienia doprowadza do Wielkiego Pożaru Altdorfu. Wilhelm po raz kolejny rozważa rozwiązanie Kolegiów Magii, lecz zamiast tego decyduje się je pozostawić, przyznając większy nadzór nad czarodziejami kultowi Sigmara. *2448 — Marienburg pada ofiarą powodzi. Mur Vloedmuur zostaje przedłużony. Powstaje nowy system kanalizacji. *2449 — w Marienburgu wybuchają zamieszki w odpowiedzi na nowe przepisy dotyczące Gildii Pracowników uchwalone przez Radę Miasta. *2453 — podczas czwartego oblężenia Altdorfu potężny licz, Arkhan Czarny, pędzi w kierunku stolicy na czele armii nieumarłych wojowników. Jego odważna szarża jest w rzeczywistości próbą odwrócenia uwagi. Gdy imperialne oddziały starają się zatrzymać legiony nieumarłych pod murami miasta, Arkhan za pomocą magii dostaje się do podziemi Wielkiej Świątyni Sigmara i wykrada przeklętą księgę zwaną Liber Mortis. Kiedy ma już to, po co przybył, ucieka, a jego armia nieumarłych rozpada się na kawałeczki, pozostawiając żołnierzy Imperium w oszołomieniu. *2457 — Egrimm van Horstmann, arcymag z Kolegium Światła, w końcu poddaje się woli Tzeentcha. Przysięga wierność Chaosowi i uwalnia smoka Chaosu, Baudrosa, z jego magicznego więzienia. *2460 — gniew Karanaka. Ricart Drallborg, adept Kolegium Złota, przyzywa demonicznego ogara, aby pozbyć się swoich rywali. Na jego nieszczęście nie może zapanować nad przyzwanym Karanakiem, ulubionym ogarem Khorna. Jako pierwszy pada pod zabójczymi pazurami bestii. Karanak, wzmocniony przez bliską obecność Wiatrów Magii, rozpoczyna polowanie i zabija wszystkich czarodziejów w murach Kolegium Złota. *2465 — bitwa o równinę Schrolnetz. *2470 — Imperator Luitpold oraz jego syn, Karl Franz, zostają zaatakowani przez zwierzoludzi w lesie Reikwald. Strażnicy Imperatora dzielenie bronią swojego pana, lecz ostatecznie zostają zmasakrowani przez trójkę gorgon. W momencie, gdy wydaje się, że władca padnie pod toporem minotaura, ukazują się Leśne Elfy, które przybywają z odsieczą, zalewając zwierzoludzi gradem strzał. Po odparciu ataku bez słowa znikają w leśnych ostępach. *2480 — czarnoksiężnik Drachenfels zostaje zabity przez Oswalda von Königswalda, księcia Ostlandu. *2483 — Imperator Luitpold podpisuje traktat z Jałową Krainą, uzyskując zgodę na przepływanie statków z imperialnej floty przez Marienburg. Płaci za to bardzo wysoką cenę. *2499 — skaveni wychodzą z kanałów pod Nuln, niszcząc sporą cześć miasta. Panowanie Karla Franza (od 2502 roku KI do chwili obecnej) *2502 — Imperator Luitpold umiera we śnie. Niedługo później król Louen, władca Bretonii, otrzymuje wizję od Pani Jeziora. Widzi w niej zrujnowany Stary Świat, w którym rządzą Niszczycielskie Potęgi. Louen zdaje sobie sprawę, że Bretonia potrzebuje silnego sąsiada, aby stawić opór sługom Mrocznych Bogów. Imperium pozostaje jednak słabe i jedynie Karl Franz może poprowadzić je ku chwale. Król Louen spotyka się z Karlem Franzem na Przełęczy Uderzającego Topora i opowiada mu o swojej wizji. Radzi, aby powrócił do swojej ojczyzny i objął tron. Nie dla siebie ani Louena, ale dla całego Starego Świata. Wkrótce po powrocie do Altdorfu Karl Franz zostaje wybrany na Imperatora i koronowany w Wielkiej Świątyni Sigmara. Jego pierwszym działaniem jest poprowadzenie armii, by wesprzeć Księcia-Elektora Nordlandu w walkach z Norsmenami. Wspierany przez czarodziejów z Kolegium Niebios jest w stanie przewidzieć, gdzie i kiedy najeźdźcy z północy zaatakują. Mając tę wiedzę, oddziały Imperium mogą przygotować zasadzki i pokonać Norsmenów, nim ci w ogóle zdadzą sobie sprawę, że są atakowani. Imperator osobiście dowodzi atakiem na główne wojska nieprzyjaciół, zyskując sobie reputację odważnego i błyskotliwego wojownika. *2505 — bitwa o Stuttburg. W tym samym roku dramatopisarz Detlef Sierck zostaje wyznaczony przez Imperatora do wystawienia swojej sztuki na zamku Drachenfels. Przedstawienie wychodzi wyjątkowo kiepsko. *od 2505 do chwili obecnej — Imperator wysyła Marszałka Reiklandu, Kurta Helborga, aby poprowadził armię Imperium przeciwko jego wrogom. M *Mężczyzna walczy z ogrzymi bandytami, orczymi hordami i wieloma innymi. Kurt Helborg osiąga zwycięstwo po zwycięstwie, zyskując sobie sławę najlepszego generała i stratega swoich czasów. *2508 — skandal wywołany przez kultystów Chaosu prowadzi do upadku rodu Teugen z Bögenhafen. Malathrax Potężny, smok zagłady, nęka Reikland. Wiele wiosek pada ofiarą smoczego ognia, a Zakon Ebonowego Miecza zostaje całkowicie zniszczony. Malathrax zostaje wytropiony przez Markusa Wulfharta i jego oddział łowców potworów. Smok wpada w pułapkę, gdy odpoczywa nad brzegiem rzeki Reik. Pada martwy, kiedy Markus wystrzeliwuje w jego serce nie jedną, lecz trzy strzały. *2509-2511 — Tamurkhan, wybraniec Nurgla, prowadzi potężną armię Chaosu, przekraczając Góry Żałoby oraz Mroczne Ziemie. Z krasnoludami Chaosu i hordą przerażających bestii jako sojusznikami mija Księstwa Graniczne i uderza w Imperium. W ok. 2511 roku KI zostaje pokonany u bram Nuln. *2512 — Baugard Pochopny z Bretonii przeprowadza atak na Imperium w ramach zemsty za zniewagę, jaką Książę Averlandu, Marius Leitdorf, wyrządził jego żonie (ponoć wyjątkowo brzydkiej). Próba zemsty kończy się pod murami Helmgartu, gdzie rycerze zostają krwawo odparci przez zmasowany ostrzał artylerii. *2512-2515 — Azagh Zabójca prowadzi wielką hordę orków i nocnych goblinów do północnego Imperium, by niszczyć i plądrować. *2515 — rzeź w Volganof. Krwawy najazd Mortkina, wojownika Chaosu, na Kislev i Ostland kończy się podczas oblężenia Volganofu, choć samo miasto zostaje zniszczone. Graktar, wódz zwierzoludzi, niszczy miasta Leitenbad i Gortsburg, ale ponosi klęskę w bitwie o Helmgart. *2516 — Imperium zmierza ku wojnie domowej, gdy Theodoric Gausser, Książę-Elektor Nordlandu, stara się przejąć ziemie sąsiedniego Hochlandu. Imperator prosi Balthasara Gelta o interwencję w jego imieniu, a Najwyższy Patriarcha posłusznie udaje się do nordlandzkiej stolicy na zamek Salzenmund. Choć gości tam jako ambasador, w rzeczywistości zajmuje się przekształcaniem złota przeznaczonego dla armii najemników w bezwartościowe sztaby ołowiu. Gdy jego zadanie zostaje ukończone, powraca do Altdorfu na grzbiecie pegaza. Wynajęci wojownicy nie zamierzają walczyć bez wynagrodzenia, a groźba wojny domowej zostaje odsunięta. Żądny zemsty Theodoric przysięga, że pewnego dnia pozbawi Gelta głowy. Tymczasem syn Aldebranda Ludenhofa, Księcia-Elektora Hochlandu, zapada na tajemniczą chorobę. Jego osobisty lekarz doprowadza go z powrotem do zdrowia i wręcza uwarzoną przez siebie miksturę. Zaleca, by wypić ją, jeśli objawy powrócą. Po zażyciu skażonego lekarstwa syn księcia przekształca się w ohydnego mutanta i zabija tuzin najbardziej zaufanych doradców Ludenhofa. Następnie ucieka na północ, by móc służyć swojemu nowemu panu, Festusowi, zwanemu Władcą Pijawek. *2516-2517 — Graktar zostaje zabity w pojedynku przez Khazrakaa, który przeprowadza liczne ataki na Drakwald, plądrując Jagerhausen, Immelscheld oraz Arenburg. *2517 — Bitwa o Kości. Zacharias Wieczny, wampir z rodu nekrarchów, tworzy wielką armię szkieletów i nieumarłych smoków, po czym atakuje Wissenland. Siły Imperium, zmuszone do odpierania przerażających hord, czekają na swój koniec, gdy druga armia nieumarłych przybywa z południa, by ich otoczyć. Ku zdziwieniu ludzkich wojowników okazuje się, że dowodzi nią jeden z Królów Grobowców, który wzmacnia szeregi Imperium i pomaga odepchnąć plugawe hordy Zachariasa. Tymczasem w Reiklandzie Karl Franz osobiście prowadzi swoją armię przeciwko leśnym goblinom z lasu Krwawych Sosen. Tamtejsze plemię Pająka zostaje całkowicie zniszczone. Tego samego roku Gunthur Johans z Middenheim, pobożny sługa Sigmara żyjący w mieście wyznawców Ulryka, projektuje i konstruuje maszynę, którą nazywa prasą drukarską. Wynalazek Johansa szybko dociera do innych miast, a do 2522 roku KI staje się tak powszechny, że własnoręcznie pisane księgi pozostają już tylko domeną czarodziejów. *2518 — Borys Todbringer II oczyszcza Drakwald ze zwierzoludzi i osobiście pozbawia Khazraka oka w bitwie o Elsterweld. Tymczasem armia Chaosu dowodzona przez Grakthora Płonącego Topora zostaje pokonana przez biczowników pod wodzą samego Wielkiego Teogonisty Volkmara. Pod koniec bitwy, nazwanej później Męczeństwem w Taalfjord, na nogach trzyma się już tylko Volkmar i kilku jego biczowników. *2519 — Khazrak wyłupuje prawe oko Borysa Todbringera w zasadzce pod Norderingen. Książę wyznacza nagrodę w wysokości dziesięciu tysięcy koron w zamian za głowę Khazraka. Tego samego roku Bitwa Sześciu Ostrzy zostaje wygrana, gdy Balthasar Gelt wykorzystuje szalejące Wiatry Magii, by zmienić całą armię wojowników Chaosu w złote posągi. *2520 — ma miejsce trzecia bitwa o Przełęcz Czarnego Ognia, a także oblężenie Middendorfu. Festus nadal wyniszcza Imperium swoimi mrocznymi eksperymentami. Wyzwala odmianę ślepnej gorączki, która okazuje się tak zabójcza, że spowodowane przez nią śmierci pozwalają hordzie demonów dostać się do Imperium i przystąpić do oblężenia Middendorfu. Ostatecznie w tym starciu zwycięstwo osiągają obrońcy dowodzeni przez Luthora Hussa. *2521 — Wyższa Szkoła Inżynierii w Nuln twierdzi, że ich projekty są doskonalsze od krasnoludzkich, co prowadzi do wielu sporów. Próba udowodnienia tego w terenie zaostrza się, gdy obie strony decydują się na pokazanie wykonanych przez siebie dział. Wkrótce powietrze wypełniają żeliwne pociski, runiczne kule armatnie, strugi płonącej nafty oraz czarnoprochowe bomby. Na niebie ukazują się także latające machiny pojedynkujące się z licznymi żyrokopterami. *2521-2522 — zjednoczeni przez Pana Końca Czasów, Archaona, wojownicy z Pustkowi Chaosu nacierają na południe. Luthor Huss spotyka Valtena, młodzieńca, który twierdzi, że jest odrodzonym Sigmarem. Imperator Karl Franz zwołuje Konklawe Światła, aby omówić sprawę najeźdzców z północy. Inwazja wojowników Mrocznych Bogów, nazwana później Burzą Chaosu, kieruje się na Kislev i Imperium. Huss i Valten spotykają Karla Franza. Imperator przekazuje Valtenowi Ghal-Maraza oraz nazywa go Wybrańcem Sigmara, lecz nie oddaje mu swojej władzy nad Imperium. Archaon zamierza zgasić Święty Płomień Ulryka w Middenheim. Połączone siły Middenladu, Ostlandu i Hochlandu odpierają atak. Siły Imperatora, wspierane przez Valtena i Teclisa, wypierają pozostałości po wojskach Archaona z Middenladu. Valten zostaje ciężko ranny podczas walk. Po klęsce hordy Chaosu na Imperium czeka kolejny kryzys. Ciało zamordowanego Valtena zostaje znalezione w Świątyni Shallyi, lecz niedługo później znika. Mówi się, że powróci on ponownie, gdy będzie potrzebny. *2522 — rok obecny. Czasy Końca Czasy Końca to wydarzenie, które doprowadziło do upadku Imperium oraz zniszczenia całego świata. Rozpoczęło się ono w 2521 roku KI. Z tego powodu przebieg Czasów Końca pozostaje sprzeczny z przebiegiem Burzy Chaosu. Pomysły na przygody Historia Imperium obfituje w niezwykłe wydarzenia, które odbijają się echem aż do dzisiaj. Poszukiwacze przygód często muszą zagłębiać się w sekrety przeszłości, aby rozwiązać problemy teraźniejszości. *Sypialnia, z której książę Reiner von Mechl zniknął piętnaście lat po swoim zwycięstwie w bitwie pod Glencurstem w 231 roku KI, do dziś uważana jest za przeklętą. Każdy, kto zasnął w skromnej celi w ulrykańskim klasztorze, popadł w obłęd lub w niedługim czasie skończył jako samobójca. Kapłani Pana Wilków mogą przenocować w pokoju człowieka, który zyskał sobie ich szczególną wrogość. Mogą też poprosić awanturników o rozwiązanie problemu. Prawda stojąca za tajemniczym pokojem jest taka, że śpiący tam ludzie przenoszą się umysłem do Królestwa Chaosu, gdzie ich oczom ukazują się straszliwe obrazy. Jedynym sposobem, by oczyścić komnatę z klątwy, jest przespanie się w niej i odnalezienie zatraconej duszy von Mechla. Trzeba przywrócić jej spokój i odkryć, dlaczego wpadła w ręce Mrocznych Bogów. Możliwe, że książę w rzeczywistości nie pokonał demonów w bitwie, lecz zawarł z nimi umowę, by ocalić Imperium. Pytanie tylko, czy da się go jeszcze odratować? *Choć plan Theodorica Gaussera z 2516 roku KI zakończył się porażką, Książę-Elektor Nordlandu wciąż ma nadzieję na przejęcie ziem Hochlandu. Tym razem Balthasar Gelt, zbyt zaangażowany w wydarzenia związane z Burzą Chaosu, nie może interweniować osobiście. Wysyła zaufanego czarodzieja, wspieranego przez grupę awanturników, by powstrzymał zapędy Gaussera. Trzeba pozbawić księcia funduszy lub ograbić jego zbrojownię. Może to stanowić poważne wyzwanie, gdyż Gausser nie zamierza dwa razy nabrać się na tę samą sztuczkę. *Zatruta Uczta, która miała miejsce w 1940 roku KI, stanowiła poważny cios dla Reiklandu. Nic dziwnego, że wrogowie Imperium, zainspirowani tym wydarzeniem, zamierzają je powtórzyć. Karl Franz został zaproszony na ucztę przez grafa Borysa Todbringera z Middenheim. Borys nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że w jego pałacu już znaleźli przytułek kultyści Chaosu, którzy zamierzają wbić Imperium nóż w plecy. Tymczasem grupa awanturników otrzymuje przesyłkę, w której znajduje bardzo silny środek paraliżujący. Posłaniec popełnił błąd i wręczył paczkę niewłaściwej osobie. W ten sposób poszukiwacze przygód mogą wpaść na trop całego spisku. Czy zdołają go powstrzymać? Źródła *''Warhammer Armies: Empire'' *''Warhammer FRP — Dziedzictwo Sigmara'' *''Warhammer Armies: Vampire Counts'' *''Warhammer Armies: Daemons of Chaos'' *''Warhammer Fantasy Armies: Core'' *''Warhammer Armies: Warriors of Chaos'' *''Warhammer Armies: Tomb Kings'' *''Prince of Altdorf '' (opowiadanie) *T''ime of Legends: Empire'' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kalendaria